Twarz Gwen
Twarz Gwen (ang. We Built Gwen's Face) to dwudziesta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Kapitan Owen, przez wszystkich pozostałych uczestników (z wyjątkiem Cody'ego). Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki jest pewna tego że wygra wyzwanie a Drużyna Amazonek odczuwa frustracje po tym, jak Cody zbudował gigantyczną drewnianą replikę głowy Gwen z powodu smutku który odczuwa po jej eliminacji, zamiast łodzi którą Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki zbudowała tuż przed rozpoczęciem piosenki. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Heather: Przed nami są, zróbmy w końcu coś! Courtney: Coś musi być, żeby tym czymś płynąć można byłoby! Sierra: Nie musi wcale łodzią być! Courtney i Heather: Niech pływa i więcej nic! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: Dlaczego to twarz jest Gwen? Alejandro i Duncan: Może ruszać, gotowa już! Duncan: Ostatni chce przybić gwóźdź! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: Ohh, ohh, ohh! Owen: Zrobiliśmy już to! Alejandro i Duncan: I wygramy to już bo! Alejandro, Duncan i Owen: Zrobiły głowę Gwen! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: Twarz wyszła Gwen! Alejandro, Duncan i Owen: Wygrana nasza jest! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: Bo wyszła nam twarz Gwen! Courtney: Ajejejejej! Courtney i Heather: Twarz wyszła Gwen! Sierra: Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah! |-| Tekst angielski = Heather: They're way ahead, so we've got to go! Courtney: We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow! Sierra: It doesn't have to be a boat! Courtney i Heather: As long as it stays afloat! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: Oh, why did we build Gwen's face? Alejandro i Duncan: It's almost ready, to set sail! Duncan: Just hammering in the final nail! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: Ohh, ohh, ohh! Owen: We really did this fast! Alejandro i Duncan: Soon we'll be back in first class! Alejandro, Duncan i Owen: Because they built Gwen's face! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: We built Gwen's face! Alejandro, Duncan i Owen: We're gonna take first place! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: '' Because we built Gwen's face!'' Courtney: Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah! Courtney i Heather: We built Gwen's face! Sierra: Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Alejandro jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który nie miał solówki w tej piosence. *Cody jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który nie nosił innego stroju i nie śpiewał w tej piosence. Mimo to, nie został wyeliminowany. Ciągłości *Jest to druga piosenka z rzędu, którą rozpoczęła Heather. *Jest to druga piosenka z nazwą zawodnika w tytule. Pozostałe to: O, Izzy i Jej imię to nie Blaineley. *To trzecia piosenka związana z Gwen. Pozostałe to: Wiem, o czym ty myślisz i Kradnie chłopców. *Jest to druga piosenka o niedawno wyeliminowanym zawodniku, śpiewana przez wciąż rywalizujących zawodników w serialu. Pierwszą jest O, Izzy. *Jest to piąta piosenka, a druga z kolei nie zawierająca części mówionej. Pozostałe to: Trzyma ją słup, Cygański rap, Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę! i Owce trzeba strzyc. Odniesienia *Rozsunięta kurtka Owena i złoty medal są podobne do wyglądu Barry'ego Gibb'a, jak pokazano na okładce ścieżki dźwiękowej Saturday Night Fever: The Original Movie Sound Track. *Ta piosenka jest hołdem dla szwedzkiej grupy pop, ABBA z 1976 roku, zatytułowanej Dancing Queen, w szczególności w partii, w której śpiewają obie drużyny, co dodatkowo pokazuje, że piosenka odbywa się w Szwecji. *Stroje zawodników nawiązują do musicalu ABBA Mamma Mia! Błędy *Pępek Owena i piegi Courtney znikają w niektórych częściach piosenki. *Tylko głos Courtney i Heather można usłyszeć, śpiewający kwestie "Niech pływa i więcej nic!", ale Sierra również porusza ustami. Galeria Ogólne = Twarz_Gwen_(01).png|"Przed nami są,zróbmy w końcu coś!" Twarz_Gwen_(02).png|"Coś musi być, żeby tym czymś płynąć można byłoby!" Twarz_Gwen_(03).png|"Nie musi wcale łodzią być!" S03E17 Smutny Cody.png|"Niech pływa i więcej nic!" Twarz_Gwen_(04).png|"Dlaczego to twarz jest Gwen?" Duncan i Alejandro.PNG|"Może ruszać, gotowa już!" Twarz_Gwen_(05).png|"Ostatni chce przybić gwóźdź!" Twarz_Gwen_(06).png|"Ohh, ohh, ohh!" Twarz_Gwen_(07).png|"Zrobiliśmy już to!" Twarz_Gwen_(08).png|"I wygramy to już bo!" S03E17 Alejandro, Duncan i Owen w piosence.jpeg|"Zrobiły głowę Gwen!" S03E17 Twarz Gwen, Amazonki.png|"Twarz wyszła Gwen!" S03E17 Alejandro, Duncan i Owen w piosence.jpeg|"Wygrana nasza jest!" S03E17 Twarz Gwen, Amazonki.png|"Bo wyszła nam twarz Gwen!" S03E17 Twarz Gwen, Courtney.png|"Ajejejejej!" Twarz_Gwen_(09).png|"Twarz wyszła Gwen!" S03E17 Zbudujmy twarz Gwen.png|"Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!" |-| Błędy = S03E17_Courtney,_Heather_i_Sierra.png|Sierra porusza ustami podczas kwestii "Niech pływa i więcej nic!" mimo że nie było słychać jej głosu. Twarz_Gwen_(08).png|Owen nie ma pępka. S03E17 Twarz Gwen, Amazonki.png|Courtney nie ma piegów na twarzy. Zobacz także En:We Built Gwen's Face Kategoria:Piosenki